


【大侦探系列】黑加仑

by Lovelybone



Category: zry48, 吴磊 - Fandom, 张狂, 张若昀 - Fandom, 我是大侦探, 明星大侦探
Genre: M/M, zry48 - Freeform, 我是大侦探 - Freeform, 明星大侦探 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22661968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelybone/pseuds/Lovelybone
Relationships: 小磊/张狂
Kudos: 9





	【大侦探系列】黑加仑

【大侦探系列·黑加仑】小磊X 张狂

张狂，张狂英语创始人兼CEO兼CXO兼EXO？大概就这么个意思，事实上当初八九十年代的时候还没这么个说法，但相貌堂堂一表人才的张狂张先生张老师就已经坐拥数（个）十万身价——万元户乘以十，就是张张张踢切的身家。  
那时候单位改制工人下海，各行各业百废待兴，张狂仗着有点本事也出来单干，在家开了家英语补习班，替人翻译点杂七杂八进口的书报杂志之类，几年过去成了马兰街上数一数二的名人，人人见他都尊称一声张Teacher——不管英语说的溜不溜打不打磕巴。更有许多家长冲着他的名声把教不了管不好的小子塞到他这让他管教。

张狂也因此赚了不少酬劳，雇了几个助教开着补习小分班，这小日子过得滋润，美气。唯一美中不足就是，张狂二十好几三十岁了，还没成家。

且不说张狂挑剔，单这马兰街就没几人能配得上他，倒是独有一个甄纯纯，看着样貌身家都不错配，可惜的是张狂只是其一——甄纯追求者其中之一。

为了早点抱得媳妇归，也为了讨甄纯开心，张狂有事没事爱往甄家开的粉店甄粉世家里跑，哪怕见不了甄纯一眼也是一天不吃碗粉不舒服。

这会眼见着张狂又来了。甄老板一反常态笑眯眯迎上来殷勤的替张老师拉开椅子摆好茶水，上了碗晶莹剔透咬起来弹牙撒着火红干椒碧绿葱花菜沫儿的粉，“张狂来来来，快坐着吃，今儿我请。”

“嘿，太阳打西边出来了啊。”这可把另一张桌上的舞王恰恰恰（自称）给惊了，甄老板向来想拿他这侄女攀高枝儿可看不上马兰街上的小街坊，这会对张狂这么好，是有戏？想着有些惆怅的瞅了眼边儿桌上素面红唇姿容艳丽的张狂，咂咂嘴，那自己不没戏了嘛？张狂来粉店为了纯纯，他可是为了张狂！

“恰恰恰，说什么呢，张老师可是我这粉店的贵客。”甄老板暗暗对着他翻了个白眼，转脸又冲张狂笑道，“来来，快吃吧。”

张狂一看甄老板谄媚的模样多少明白了几分，原来还是前几天那事儿，颇有为难，小声道：“甄老板，不是我不帮你，我这手头也不宽裕，几个带班的助手还要发工资……”

前几天甄老板特意跑到张狂的补习班是为了借钱，说要做买卖扩大粉店规模。因数额比较大，张狂心里犹豫，不知道该不该借给他。

“算了算了，那事不提，我已经搞定了，”甄老板神秘的摆摆手，“这次是啊，我给你介绍个学生，希望你能接手来管管。”

“学生？你让他直接去补习班吧，有人接待。”张狂看甄老板神神秘秘的样子，觉得奇怪。

“不行，人点名了要你。”甄老板道，“你知道河边那私人糖厂‘糖不苦’吧，就老总他儿子小磊，高三了，学习不错人也聪明——”

“那还补什么课？”张狂吃着粉，忍不住吐槽一句。

“别啊，生意来了你还往外推？唐总他说他的公司要搞海外业务，儿子将来得去外国大学，可不得恶补英语？挑来挑去小磊都不满意，指明找你去。”

恰恰恰在边上竖起耳朵听着，调侃道：“唐总的事儿你怎么这么努力，吃回扣了吧？”

“去去去，哪能啊，你别听他的。”甄老板连连挥手。他可没吃回扣，只不过唐老总肯借钱给他已经是天大的好事，可不得卖力帮忙，再说了，教小孩子学习也不是什么坏事，还能让张狂挣钱。

教（为）书（了）育（赚）人（钱）的张狂就这么这么着进了唐家的二层小洋楼。那个年代能盖得起小洋楼，可不是一般人物。

初见面这小磊给他印象不错，看样子就是乖乖牌，干净利落的头发带着点栗色，皮肤又白、五官帅气，身高还可以，比一米八的张狂高那么一点，就是……就是爱玩了点，混熟了后就给他出了个难题。

“老师，我有道题你解解，解开了我叫我爸给你加工资。”小磊笑眯眯递过来张纸条。上过几次课了，他可是非常喜欢这个小老师。

张狂看了一眼发现是几个英文字母加数字组成的一串字符，跟他专业不对口啊这也，“这是……化学公式？”

“哈，老师知道啊，这怎么解？”

张狂咬着嘴唇犯难了，他这也不会呀，看不懂，“你不能给我换个英语的嘛？”

“不换，就这了，老师你拿好以后慢慢琢磨，”小磊瞥着张狂犯难的样子偷偷笑了起来，笑的阳光灿烂，“我们就开始今天的补习吧。”

张狂没多想，把小磊递的纸条揣兜里，拿出了自己的教材资料。

彼时张狂合身的西装里还穿的是领口大开的白汗衫，每次俯身低头给小磊讲题的时候极易春光乍泄。

白花花的胸脯肉撩拨的小磊心猿意马偷窥了好几次，也被张狂拿书敲打了好几次。

“哎呀哎呀不学了，头都被老师打大了。”几小时后，小磊打了个哈欠，伸了个大大的懒腰撒娇道。

张狂晃着二郎腿检查小磊完成的功课，手里举着把小磊他爷爷的蒲扇，一边给小磊扇一边给自己也扇，“行，可以休息，明天继续。”

“那老师你晚上干嘛去？要不就住我家？省的明天要早起赶过来。”小磊看张狂很好说话的样子，眼珠转转，恳求道。

“不行。”张狂想都没想这个在外留宿的可能。开玩笑，他晚上私人时间还要去甄纯家的粉店吃粉，说不定能见到放学回来的纯纯。说起来纯纯也高三了，不知道要去哪个大学……

小磊看张狂一脸神游，趁机抓住张狂的手摇晃起来，“今天我爸妈不在，你陪我玩嘛，张老师，就一会儿。”

“你是小学生吗，要人陪。”张狂拿蒲扇拍拍小磊的头，无奈的答应了耍赖的小磊。

“小学生会去迪斯科？”小磊见软磨硬泡起了效果，脸上都笑开了花。

“哪儿？！去哪儿？！”张狂瞪大了眼睛。

作为一个成年人，张狂不是没去过舞厅——好吧只去过屈指可数的几次，这回还要带一个刚成年的人。嗯。他可真抵不过撒娇的小磊。

“老师，你热不热，干嘛突然换高领衫？”小磊跟在张狂屁股后面进了舞厅。

“我乐意，你说你来哪不好非要趁爸妈不在的时候来舞厅——”

“我成年了嘛，想见识见识，他们不让，只能靠哥你带我啊，哥你最好了。”小磊笑的一脸天真，又抓住了张狂的手——腕子。

“哥什么呀没大没小。”张狂优雅的翻了个白眼。

“那在舞厅我也叫你老师？”

张狂一时语塞，也就随他去了，连抓着自己腕子的手都忘了甩开。

张狂和小磊来的时候，太阳刚下山月亮还没升起来的档口正是黄昏，舞厅刚开始营业。

莺莺燕燕合着震耳欲聋的舞曲在舞池中光怪陆离的各色灯光之中随意摇曳，摆弄着肢体。

老早等在舞台预备开舞的舞王恰恰恰百无聊赖，见这俩雏鸟纯纯的闯进来，刚好起了玩心，赶紧迎上去，“哎哟，张狂，带唐少爷体验生活来啦。”

少爷小磊好奇心爆棚，四处张望转来转去。

“随便看看，看看就走，”张狂敷衍几句心想着可算找到救星，连忙拉住恰恰恰不让他走，“这儿你熟，有什么……”

“什么？”舞厅的声音有点大，大到盖过了张狂的小声耳语，恰恰恰听不清吼了一句，“大点声！”

“有什么适合小磊——”张狂音量放大了点，但话还没说完就见小磊抱了四个黑漆漆的罐子，坐在了他身边。

“？”张狂一脸疑问的看着小磊。

“饮料，我随便点的，喝吗？”小磊无辜的眨眼睛眨眼睛。

张狂研究了下上面的拉丁文，他这半吊子的英文水平还真认不出来上面说了什么，既然说是饮料那应该可以喝吧，便打开了手里的罐子——

打开自己那罐喝了两口的小磊噗的一声吐了出来，“一股酒味儿！”

“啧，你去重新要个果汁，小孩子喝什么酒。”张狂有些头疼，开了也不能退啊，便接过了小磊喝了一两口的黑罐子，两罐子都预备自己闷。

恰恰恰见这哥们不明所以抱着黑加仑狂饮，忍不住起了心眼，坐过去跟他挤一个沙发揽住他的肩膀，“狂啊，你真要都喝了，得四罐啊，喝完你就起不来了，谁把你拖走你都记不得。”

“你帮我干掉一个，别浪费了……恰恰……”张狂这时候喝了一罐多，已经有些晕晕乎乎，想拿掉恰恰恰摸着自己肩膀的手却手脚无力，只能搭在恰恰恰手背上，倒像是钻恰恰恰怀里按着不让恰恰恰走。

看张狂酒劲上头，从耳根红到脸上连身上也滚烫滚烫的，瘫软在自己怀里，头还抵在自己肩窝磨蹭来磨蹭去的勾人，呼出来的酒气喷的恰恰恰心痒痒，觉着自己抱了个散发热力的暖炉，暖烘烘的舒服极了，便一手摸着张狂的肩不住揉起来，一手搭在张狂的大腿暧昧上拍了拍，“行，那我来一个，乖，哥帮你。”说着闷了口酒，对准了张狂哼哼唧唧的红唇就对上去，一口凉丝丝的酒渡进了张狂嘴里。

“唔……不、不是我喝……我不喝了……”张狂被湿吻的喘不上气，酒一口一口被迫咽了下去，酒力散发的更大了，烧得他连连推搡缠住自己的恰恰恰，难受起来觉得呼吸不畅脖子发紧，一只手还扯自己的高领衫。

恰恰恰从善如流不给张狂喂酒，转而帮他把外套脱了。

张狂浑身烧红，燥热非常，十分配合的扭动身体像脱衣舞女郎一样剥下自己的外衣，只留身上那件让他身材毕露的高领衫。

看着看着恰恰恰就忍不住伸手把人抱在怀里肆意玩弄。这紧身轻薄的高领衫完美贴合张狂曲线玲珑的身体，衬得他双乳微丰出一个诱人的弧度到了腰际蓦然收紧不堪一握，就连藏在西装裤下的屁股和结实的大腿都是那么有弹性，摸起来手感舒服极了让恰恰恰爱不释手。

张狂喝了酒有些晕，但他觉得自己没有醉，反而思维更清晰了五感更通达甚至身体也愈发敏感，他知道有谁在脱他的衣服揉他的胸，揉得他心跳加速、浑身酥麻发软发热，恶劣起来那人还掐捏他藏在高领衫下脆弱的小乳头，他想抵抗，想挥着手踢着脚把身上纠缠的那双手弄掉，甚至还想跑，可惜脚下无力，只能干蹬着腿让人把他两条大长腿掰开彻底侵犯。

把张狂的两腿分开摆成一个放浪又隐晦的姿势，恰恰恰拿自己身子挡着公众场合其他人的视线，一只手探入张狂双腿间，碰触上了那处鼓包。

张狂受惊似得缩紧了身子，双腿夹紧压住了恰恰恰肆虐的手。因为酒精刺激和手指磨蹭撸动的缘故，他那里已经半勃，恰恰恰隔着他的西装裤捋着他那臌胀起来的形状，手法巧妙时轻时重的挑逗他的欲望之源。

“嗯……呃啊……别揉，拿开……”张狂身体爽的哼出声音，但仅存的理智让他知道这是公共场合，这是舞厅，身边还有其他人……身边？他身边是谁？小磊？

“好，我不弄你，不弄啊，你自己来。”恰恰恰坏心眼的抓住张狂两只手控制着他自己玩弄敏感带。

醉眼朦胧的张狂一只手被迫搭在自己饱满的胸脯上，跟着恰恰恰的节奏和舞厅隐约的音乐旋律不住揉、捏、推、压，隔着衣服把自己的胸脯肉挤的愈发软嫩好摸，要是全脱精光肯定会发现他白嫩的奶子越揉越软、奶头都被自己揉硬了；而他另一只手被恰恰恰放在他自己臌胀的下体。

张狂纤细的指头尖搭上自己那涨的羞耻的地方，隔着西裤轻柔的摸了摸自己那小东西，就像触电般缩回了手，他还记得这里是公共场合，不行的。

但恰恰恰哪里管他那么多，强硬包着他的手覆在下身鼓起来的地方反复捻抹搓弄，强迫他自慰，甚至分开他紧绷的双臀揉面一样抓捏，还隔着西裤对着臀缝间隐秘的小口不停挑逗摩擦戳刺。

清醒的念头只划过一瞬间张狂就又被拉进了欲望深渊，不住的嗯嗯啊啊呻吟起来，叫的淫靡入骨又纯又浪，腰一扭一扭，屁股不断耸动摇晃，勾的恰恰恰铁棒又硬了三分，恨不能当场就解开皮带在这沙发上干了他。

夜愈来愈深了，舞厅里气氛浓烈火热，音乐声也更大更嚣张。没人注意到沙发的角落里张狂正被男人按着轻薄猥亵，摸遍了全身，差一点叫人脱光了衣服给操了。

小磊端着橙汁回来的时候就觉着哪里不对。恰恰恰说是在跟张狂喝酒却几乎把晕乎的张狂整个人揽在了怀里，手还不清不白的摸在张狂胸上腰上腿上和两腿间那地方。

“你干嘛！不许欺负我哥！”小磊抢上去把软成一滩春水的张狂从恰恰恰怀里捞了出来，拿上他被脱掉的西装，半搂半抱拖着张狂就往外走。

小磊目不转睛盯着躁动的张狂，这时候张狂已经被他扛回家扔到了他床上，他也体力不支倒在了张狂边上。

“嗯……唔啊……好热……”那酒的后劲儿太大，燥得张狂不住在床上扭动身体蹭着床单，一张脸到脖子都染上了诱人的粉色，双手揪着自己的衣服在两块鼓起的胸肌上用力抚弄，露出衣服下白白的腰线，一双长腿夹紧了一动一动似乎试图安慰胯间敏感脆弱的那处。

“老师？哥？醒醒！”小磊半抱着张狂，小心翼翼伸手探了探张狂绯红的脸，发觉又热又烫，连带吟哦着的红唇都红艳艳的，里面湿润蠕动的小舌头在唇峰间若隐若现。

“难受就吐出来吧？”扶着张狂的上半身，小磊忍不住把指头点在了张狂饱满的唇上，慢慢钻了进去指尖去追逐那红嫩的小舌，双指在张狂嘴里挖弄。

“唔……”张狂知道有什么长东西钻进了自己嘴里，还黏糊糊搅拌着自己的舌头，大量的唾液不断被带出来沾湿了他的脸颊，染的嘴唇都满是水色。

见张狂下意识只舔弄吸嗦自己的手指，一点没有要吐的冲动，小磊抽出手指把湿漉漉的粘液抹在张狂腮边，按着他的肩膀再度让他躺好，发愁的拍了拍自己的脑袋——舞厅果然不是个好地方，怪不得张老师要把自己裹得严严实实，想起张老师叫人搂在怀里肆意妄为摸了一顿，小磊心里无名火起，又敲打了自己两下，都怪自己贪玩没保护好他的小老师，不过……醉了酒的小老师真好看真媚啊，一改平时正经严肃的模样，软软的身子扭得跟蛇似得，胸还一挺一挺的仿佛要往人怀里送……

一晚上总这样不安分不睡觉也不是办法，小磊想了想，干脆上床抱紧了张狂的腰把他固定住了，自己的脸埋在张狂厚实胸口蹭了蹭，就想这么两个人在自己床上将就一晚，却突然感觉什么东西硌到了自己的脸，原来是怀里人硬的跟小石子一样的小奶头。小磊忍不住曲起手指弹了弹。

“啊，磊磊，疼……”柔嫩的地方突然刺痛，疼的张狂模糊睁开眼，认出了是小磊埋在自己胸口，放下了不少戒心，娇软哼哼一声，弓起身子要往后退，却被小磊勾着腰一手钻进了高领衫里。

“衣服热我给你脱了吧，哥，”小磊卷起小老师的衣服，把小老师软嫩白皙的胸脯全露了出来，连被弹的深红勃起的小奶头都挺了出来，“哥乖乖的，我吹吹，吹吹就不疼了。”

凉丝丝的风呼呼吹拂在燥热的心口，划过挺立的小奶头，身上衣服被人卷起来一半，细瘦的腰、肋骨直到胸口全露出来，张狂觉得舒服多了，下意识抱着自己胸前毛茸茸的脑袋往近按了按，纤细的手指慢慢抚弄小磊顺滑的头发像摸着什么小动物一样。

小磊的脑袋被张狂一按，柔软的嘴唇便刚巧碰上了张狂的胸，本来小磊没想着对小老师做什么，这下脑海里轰地炸开了白色烟花，满脑子都是恰恰恰搂住小老师上下其手时候小老师满含春色半眯半睁的妩媚神情和淫荡勾人的叫声，小腹下也热烘烘的站了起来。

他不是小孩子了，在学校上过生理卫生课，课下还出于性趣跟同学去录像厅偷看了几次AV，知道自己这是起反应了。

“老……老师？”小磊尴尬的推了推没推开，反倒是嘴唇和小老师的胸做着相对运动，硬起的‘小石子’若有似无的碰触着小磊的嘴。

“哥……”又叫了张狂几声，见他没有清醒的迹象，小磊咽了咽唾沫伸出舌头小心的舔舐了几下两边‘小石子’，然后偷眼看着张狂的脸色，变本加厉把手也搭了上去又揉又捏，把恰恰恰隔着衣服碰过的地方完全覆盖了一遍还不过瘾，手嘴并用又亲又咬张狂软嫩非常的乳肉，像小孩吃奶似得把小老师的奶头咂的又红又肿，还留下一个个重重的牙印、指印。

“磊磊，别、别咬……轻点……”迷迷糊糊被人弄的爽，张狂挺着腰把胯往小磊腿上蹭，非常希望有人碰碰自己下面更难受的地方。

小磊扶着张狂完全脱掉了他的高领衫然后展开张狂的身子让他平躺成一个大字，一手搂着他的腰抬起他的屁股跟大腿就去拉张狂下身的裤子。

张狂顺从的撑起腰让小磊扒光自己，丝毫没意识到自己是在学生的家里，只想着脱了衣服舒舒服服睡觉，却不知道自己的学生竟连他的内裤也扒掉了。

雪白的大腿丰满的屁股连带蜷伏在草丛中半勃起的性器就这么暴漏在了一个血气方刚的高中生眼前。

半跪在张狂张开的腿间，小磊支开小老师一只腿，让他最隐秘的位置彻底暴露出来。半硬的肉棒看起来分量不小，低低垂着半遮半掩着底下圆滚滚的囊袋，摸上去手感绵滑柔软仿佛是在摸上好的丝绒，连带囊袋下面软乎乎的会阴都是那么柔嫩，更别说臀缝间隐藏着淫靡艳丽的小口。

小磊喉结动了动，伸出手掌爱不释手在张狂白嫩的大腿屁股上揉起来，他的下身已经完全勃起了，硬的吓人，看起来甚至比成年人张狂的还要凶猛，但却从没操过人，更何况第一次还是让他摸不着门路的男人。小磊仔仔细细观察了半天都不知道该往哪儿进去，只好用手握住张狂和自己的肉棒研磨撸动着，指尖不断玩弄肉棒下两个沉甸甸的囊袋和里面的宝珠。

两根粗大硬挺的肉棒被握在手里紧紧相贴，互相挤压摩擦，雄性的气息充满了整个学生房，两颗圆润饱满的龟头彼此吐出黏液，亮晶晶的暧昧磨蹭，硬到一处去了。

“唔，哥……好爽好舒服……”小磊哑着嗓子欲火中烧，一手撸着两人的性器一手牢牢抱紧昏昏沉沉的小老师胡乱啃着，对那张嫣红的嘴唇又亲又舔又咬又嗦，唇瓣胶合处水声黏稠。

小磊吻的张狂喘不上气，嘴巴里咿咿呀呀连声嘤咛，不满的推搡着污辱自己的人，点了颗小痣的小巧鼻子里哭唧唧的直哼哼。他修长的白腿被支的大开成M状，雪白光滑的皮肤贴合着小磊的腰。  
  
而小磊整个人都匍匐在小老师赤裸的身上，看起来像已经操了他，实际上却不得其法，没头苍蝇一样找不到入口，只能揉着张狂饱满性感的臀肉干着急，越急心越痒痒牙痒痒，恨不能一口一口生吞白白嫩嫩温软可口的小老师。

粗长狰狞的鸡巴实在涨的发疼，小磊顶端一跳一跳吐着黏液，一下下杂乱无章蹭着张狂的小腹、屁股和会阴，硕大的龟头就这么戳张狂软乎乎的囊袋，一次次操着张狂嫩滑的阴囊，慢慢把那处撞得红通通的。

巨物粗壮硬气的狠狠欺负了张狂软趴趴的囊袋，里面的宝珠也被撞得挤挤挨挨可怜兮兮，连带上面张狂挺起的肉棒都颤巍巍留下委屈的眼泪，顺着笔直干净的柱身滑下来，一直滑到臀缝间紧闭的密处从缝隙流了下去。

“哎，头好疼……”张狂揉着脑袋从小磊床上坐起身。宿醉弄得他像浑身散架了似得，但脑海中依稀还残留着舒服愉悦的感受，微微清醒过来才发觉自己全身赤裸，身上痕迹奇奇怪怪的，连内裤也不见了，一时间脸色变了又变。

小磊端着做好的吐司牛奶进了房间，“哥，你醒了？”

“小磊，我昨天——”见小磊进来，迅速穿好衣服的张狂欲言又止，他对昨天的记忆只停留在那几罐子黑酒，喝了酒以后发生的事情都模模糊糊记不清了。

“昨天？昨天我们去了舞厅，你喝多了我把你带回来，就睡在我家，”小磊戴起乖巧微笑的面具，心里却吓的咚咚直跳生怕张狂发现真相，赶紧顺着话头转移话题，“我发现哥你喝醉了好可爱啊，手舞足蹈还总是撞翻东西，为了让你安生下来我老费力了。”

“是吗，昨天……没发生什么吧？”张狂怀疑的看看自己胳膊大腿还有胸口上青青红红的痕迹，难道真的撞到什么了？完全记不起来，“那我怎么光着？”

“你嚷嚷着热，自己全脱光了我都拦不住，”小磊嘻嘻哈哈道，赶紧把手上的早餐塞张狂手里，“我床都给你睡了，自己被你赶去客房了还要给你做早餐，你就可怜可怜我，吃点吧！”

“嗯，谢了，”张狂身体里酒精浓度还没降下去，影响的他思维有些迟钝，没再怀疑追问什么，反手敲敲小磊的脑袋瓜把吃的放在床头柜上，起身去洗漱了，“还有，哥不要再叫了，叫老师。”

“好的哥。”小磊吐吐舌头，拿出帮他找的客房里的一次性洗漱用品恭恭敬敬送上，蹦蹦乱跳的心暂时放回了肚子里。只是看张狂刷牙时候嘴巴边沾着白色的样子，又开始谋划起下一次，盘算着怎么才能吃干抹尽。

一旦有了念头，小磊可按耐不住这种烧心的刺激，趁着上下学期间短短的时间跑了好几趟书城和地下音像店，还卖掉了自己心爱的游戏机才托人找好了东西，翘了下午课便着急上火的拉上张狂狂奔到马兰街一处偏僻的小录像厅。

这种门扇上贴着花花绿绿各种广告的偏僻小录像厅是以前情侣们最爱钻的地方，倒是白天没什么人。

开录像厅的是个邋里邋遢的大叔，手上点着几毛几分几块的零钱，嘴里还叼着烟冒热气儿，他抬头懒懒散散瞥了张狂小磊一眼，“俩男的？”

“别废话。”小磊甩了一把钱，扯着张狂进了包间。

包间里十分昏暗陈旧，墨绿的窗帘拉着一点光线不透，一台29寸大电视底下摆着破旧的录像机，空荡荡的房间就一张玫紫色的三人沙发，一张同款的单人沙发，看起来逼仄狭小。

“小磊同学，没想到啊，你看起来挺乖，还挺坏。”张狂是第一次来这种地方但不是第一次知道这种地方，当年他们上学的时候也有同学偷偷摸摸干这个，看看违禁的三级片，凶杀暴力色情一应俱全。不过明目张胆在老师跟前玩儿，是不是他这个家教老师做的太没有威严了？

“嘿嘿，有好东西当然跟最亲密的人分享嘛，”小磊坏笑了一下，拉着张狂的手让他坐下，自己摆弄了几下彩色电视机和录像机，“我找了好久的片子，听说不错。”

“你这都从哪学的，”张狂嘴上在抱怨，但听小磊说最亲近他还是很开心，“不好好学习，搞这个……要是你爸妈知道……”

“别说那个了，两手抓两手都要硬嘛，你也不想我看到喜欢的人什么也干不了。”小磊弄好录像机顺手锁上门，一屁股坐在张狂身边抓住张狂的手跟他十指紧扣，显得十分兴奋。

张狂感叹了一句现在的小孩太早熟了，又看了看小磊跟自己十指相扣的手，“你很紧张？抓我干什么？”

不抓你就跑了。小磊腹诽一句，心虚的摸摸鼻尖，“看录像，看录像！看不懂还要哥你给我翻译。”

电视里播的是个金发碧眼的外国人，男人，还有一个壮硕的黑人，看起来像是同住的舍友？只是为什么走着走着就亲一起了？手还牵上了？抱一起了？！

张狂一头雾水的盯着没几个字幕的屏幕，甚至连对话也没几句，只看着俩男人亲的不分你我然后开始脱光衣服赤身裸体起来，一时间脸都绿了。

“放、放错了吧……”张狂以为顶天了是香港那边的色情片，没想到竟是外国的G片，还是黑人？！

“没错，我就要看这个……”一旁小磊已经看的兴起，喘着粗气瞪大眼睛看着屏幕中抱在一起的两人，认认真真学习着里面的性爱技巧，“哥，我想试试，让我弄弄你……”

“小磊？”张狂脸色难看极了，脑海中闪过之前自己身上青青紫紫的痕迹，突然什么都明白了，嚯地站起来转身就想走。  
  
“哥，别走，让我弄一次，就一次！”小磊死死拖住张狂的胳膊一拉，趁着他刚起身站不稳的当口翻身便把他按到在沙发上。  
  
张狂虽然比一般人身体瘦长，但毕竟是个成年男人，小磊即使投机取巧压制住他一时也没多大作用，张狂只挣扎几下一把将小磊掀到了地上，爬起来要去开门。  
  
“你别走！你走我就告诉别人说你勾引我！”小磊一下急了，吼声里带着哭腔。  
  
张狂的手停在包间门口，气急反笑，“我勾引你？我拿什么勾引你？告诉你我不干了，今天回去我就辞职，我不伺候了。”  
  
“你走不了，上一次我都拍下来了，胶卷就在我抽屉里，你敢走我就洗出来贴到马兰街的公告栏上。”小磊知道自己真惹张狂生气了，索性横下心，哪怕是威胁也好，只要能让张狂就范，哪怕就一次，那后面的事都好解决了。  
  
想起之前自己被灌醉不省人事，难道真被拍了？张狂气的一阵晕眩，闭上眼扶了扶额头，“你觉得我会受你胁迫？”  
  
“试试就知道了。”小磊勾勾嘴角，眼睛里是占有欲混杂绝望的凶猛黑暗。  
  
看着这样的小磊，只有在哭着笑着的时候才有小孩模样的小磊，现在这样冷峻成熟起来，张狂才惊觉出他已经是个男人了。可笑的是张狂从来都把他当孩子当学生看待。  
  
两人僵持着谁都不肯退让，电视机里两个外国人咿咿呀呀的鸟语让场面更显得诡异非常。  
  
“唉，咋了？打起来了啊？”录像厅的大叔似乎注意到了这里的响动，敲了敲包间门。他这小地界可容不下两尊大佛，放俩男人进包间本来就是他看在钱多的面子上在违规操作，这要真打起来，那不得把他这小录像厅拆了？  
  
“没事儿，叔，饮料打翻了啦，”小磊瞬间换回阳光向上的样子，对外喊了声，仗着身高优势顺手撑着门将胳膊抵在张狂脸边，低头压着嗓音耳语，“哥，不想让人知道就乖一点，不然那个大叔进来看到了，不好。”  
  
张狂咬咬牙别开脸去，漂亮的眼睛里依稀闪出星星点点的泪光。  
  
小磊有些心疼，但事已至此没有别的办法，他捧着张狂的脸轻轻吻掉那些水汽，有些动容道：“哥，我喜欢你，是真喜欢，你给我好吗？”  
  
半晌张狂没言语，终究还是妥协了，装作没听见小磊太迟了的告白，只颤抖着伸手慢慢脱下自己的衣服。  
  
比起无意识时候的放浪形骸，还是男性尊严一点点破碎后产生的隐忍光华更加璀璨夺目，美丽的让小磊转不开眼睛。他真是太爱张狂了，爱的要发狂。  
  
顶礼膜拜一样把赤裸的张狂抱到沙发上，将那两条白腿架上沙发扶手让张狂自己扶好，小磊跪在他两腿间解开自己裤链将膨胀嚣张的巨兽放了出来。那野兽已经完全勃起，高高叫嚣着想要入侵。  
  
张狂心里又羞又恨又怕，躲闪的移开眼睛不去看小磊那根东西，一扭头视线所及却撞进来更可怕的一幕：正对他的电视机还在播放GV，床上两个男人进行到了疯狂交媾。金发碧眼的白皙男人脸上表情迷醉，大张着双腿被个粗野的黑人操着。镜头给的绝妙角度完整拍摄着同性是如何享受性交的，吞入阴茎的地方竟然是那从来只出不进的肛口，肠道脆弱的肉被丑陋粗糙的东西肏成了艳丽的粉红色，入口的肠肉薄膜一样粘滑的随着每一次抽插紧紧裹在鸡巴上，又被毫不留情的捣进身体……  
  
电视中黏腻的水声、啪啪的拍打声、呻吟声混合在小磊粗鲁的喘息里，在张狂耳边无限放大。他下意识对比了小磊那根和黑人差不多的大小，忍不住合起双腿瑟缩成一团。  
  
“哥，你在看什么？”小磊似乎发觉张狂在害怕，轻轻笑起来，抚弄了下自己沉甸甸的本钱，“告诉我你在看什么，看的那么入迷。”  
  
“……”张狂扶着自己大腿的手抖了抖，指了指电视，说不出话来。  
  
背对电视的小磊瞥了眼屏幕，邪邪一笑摩挲着张狂颤栗的大腿根，装作懵懂求知的模样，“老师，我看不懂他们在干嘛，你给我讲讲好吗？”  
  
“他……他们……”张狂盯着电视上的特写已经移不开眼睛，不知是被吓的还是被吸引，“他们两个男人在……在做爱。”  
  
“做爱？哥你真可爱，这时候说话还这么文明，”小磊的手不安分的碰触张狂下身萎缩的肉棒囊袋，挑逗着他的欲望，“是操，用鸡巴肏，我也想这么操你。”说着便把张狂的右手带过来，让张狂用他自己的手指在紧缩的穴口轻轻研磨，“你看清他们在干哪里了对不对？做给我看。”  
  
张狂被小磊的粗口弄得红了脸，两指点在自己从未被人碰过的地方，停顿片刻，开始认命的艰难揉弄自己入口的褶皱。太紧了，根本不可能进去的…进去他会死的……怎么可能舒服……  
  
看张狂自己弄了半天才能勉强插进一个指尖，小磊有些急躁，动了动脑筋翻箱倒柜起来，终于找到藏在沙发柜里的情侣套餐，便迫不及待将情趣润滑剂全倒在了张狂雪白细嫩的身上。  
  
水状液体粘滑稀薄，在电视机微弱的光照下显得亮晶晶的，从张狂性感的胸口滑溜溜流到小巧的肚脐，顺腹股沟滑到茂密的草丛里。小磊摸了一把，把润滑剂在张狂臀缝间揉开，捉住张狂的两根手指就捅了进去。   
  
“唔！”张狂屁股被插的抖了一抖，火热的小穴咬紧了突然入侵的手指，水润粉嫩的穴口被撑开了两指的缝隙，一缩一缩似乎在往里吞吃什么东西。  
  
“快动一动，扩张给我看。”小磊恶劣拍拍张狂白皙的臀瓣，催促道。  
  
张狂穴内的两根手指无奈的开始搅弄张合，在嫩穴里快速进出着甚至得了趣不由自主又加了一根进去，水嫩鲜红的穴肉被撑开了三指宽的距离。  
  
娇嫩的细肉含着手指，被强硬抽插到发出咕叽咕叽的声响，摩擦到全都肿胀充血。小磊看得眼都红了，见扩张的差不多了立马拔出张狂插在后穴的手指，扶着自己鸡巴贴上他毫无防备的穴口磨了磨，猛烈一捅尽根没入。  
  
“啊……”张狂的腰弹了起来，眼泪一下子就下来了。太深了，太粗了，如同铁杵般的东西几乎狠狠劈开他的身体，直接捣到了内脏。  
  
小磊皱紧眉头，额头青筋暴起忍耐着被嫩肉包裹的滋味，对于他这第一次感觉太刺激了，比自慰舒爽成百上千倍，穴里面火热潮湿，滑溜溜的淫肉不停蠕动挤压，像无数张骚浪的小嘴咂弄着他的大棒。  
  
被男人插入了，张狂浑身都绷的紧紧的，头高高仰起，修长的两手分别抓在紫色丝绒沙发的扶手上像两朵开放后苍白的昙花，疼得原本光滑细腻的肌肤乍起一道道青红血管。  
  
小磊着迷啃吻他圆润的肩头、清瘦的锁骨和结实小臂，来回逗弄着他深红的乳头，试图让张狂放松。忍了一会适应了穴内饥渴吸吮的节奏便耸动着腰肢前后抽送起来，每抽插一次张狂就可怜的啜泣一声，白皙紧实的大腿被小磊架在腰两侧，悬空的腰压的弯起一个美妙的弧度被操的又酸又软，连下腹那没用过几次的肉棒都被操硬了。  
  
“啊……嗯啊……呼……”张狂大口大口呼吸着空气仿佛烧得要窒息了。  
  
随着一次次加深肏弄，他身上颤抖着泛起了粉红，原本干燥冷情的皮肤像从水里捞出来似得满是薄汗，连饱满的臀间原本粉嫩的小穴都被鸡巴恶狠狠磨到穴肉鲜红，发出淫靡水润的声音。他觉得自己身体里所有的汁液都被小磊的鸡巴榨了出来，弄得空气都沾上了潮湿温暖的气息。  
  
小磊的腰仿佛跟永动机一样永不停歇，或轻或重的捣弄张狂紧致滑嫩的穴道，以一个疯狂的速度凶猛的捣进肉穴深处，每每抽插一次都带出唧唧咕咕的淫秽响动，坚硬胀大的阴囊来回撞击在张狂被淫水沾到变得滑腻的臀肉上，肉体相接的地方互相击打啪啪作响。  
  
渐渐的，张狂儒雅俊美的脸上褪去了生涩疼痛，半眯半张的眼中湿润闪光，连眼角都妖媚的泛着嫣红，鼻息更是软糯极了。  
  
他已经在男人的操干中享受到了快感，随着捣弄越来越快越来越激烈，极致的浪潮蓦地席卷了全身，他嫩滑的穴肉突然锁紧，腰眼一阵酸麻，修长的双腿紧绷了一阵后虚软无力搭在了沙发两侧，浑身汗湿的毛孔全部张开散发着身体里被鸡巴摩擦集聚出的热量，就这样在连续不断挨操中被自己的学生送上了高潮。  
  
小磊只觉得咬着自己鸡巴的嫩穴更紧了，不满的更用力插了下去，速度越来越快力度越来越大，冷不防粗暴的捅到张狂最敏感刺激的点上，惹得张狂在高潮中又是一阵颤抖，穴内汹涌的快感再次触电般逼上脑海，就这么射出了男人最为精华的白浊。  
  
两次高潮过后，张狂殷红的嘴唇快速张合，鱼一样急促呼吸着。下身含着鸡巴的嫩肉都在高潮中僵住了紧紧咬住小磊入侵的巨兽不放，小磊被吸吮的浑身发麻，又向穴内冲击了几十下才抵死捣到深处，把浓稠的精液射了出去。  


自从小磊在张狂身上尝尽了甜头，便一发不可收拾缠着张狂这位小老师随时随地想要。  
  
就连平时唐爸爸安排小磊去连锁店里巡视一番，小磊都要带上张狂在身边，甚至性起就把张狂按在小卖店没人的货架后强行要了他。  
  
“磊磊……别搞了，啊……嗯啊……有人来了……”张狂委委屈屈趴在货架上，黑色西装下遮掩不住的挺翘屁股撅了起来，里面含着自己学生粗大的阴茎。  
  
“有人来哥不是更兴奋？”小磊温柔舔弄张狂的耳廓，轻咬他的耳垂，保持这个后入的姿势一下下挺动腰杆，“里面缩的好紧，吸的我都快射了，老师，以后我们常在这玩好不好？”  
  
“磊磊！”张狂有些嗔怒，责怪的瞪了一眼身后自己的学生。  
  
就这勾魂的一眼让小磊忍不住操的更厉害，嘴里念叨着射给你、操死你把精液全干进了自己老师肚子里。  
  
随着张狂的纵容，小磊越加肆意妄为花样百出，有时候张狂都会担心他们不洁的关系随时会被人发现。

这一天终于来了。

其实早上张狂眼皮就在狂跳，让他觉得十分不吉利，但架不住小磊热情洋溢满心欢喜的说有好消息，便听着小磊的支使来到了甄粉世家。

他已经有一段时间没来这里了，也不常出现在街坊邻居面前，因为他觉得惭愧甚至害怕，仿佛他做了十恶不赦的错事。他也没有什么面目再去见甄纯了，想到高考结束后甄纯可能就在甄粉世家店里帮忙，张狂脚步顿了顿就想转身离开。

“老师！张老师！来都来了别走啊！”甄家粉店的老板看见张狂久违的路过门口，热情如火的赶上来拉了张狂的手臂把他带进店里，“张老师，多亏你了，这次高考啊听说补习班里的几个学生发挥都不错，特别是唐老总的小公子啊，考上了外国的好大学，我们纯纯吧虽然没参加补习不过考得还可以，也考上大学了。”

“哦，嗯，挺好。”张狂听见小磊的消息就开始心虚，身体僵了起来。

“为了犒劳你啊，我亲自下厨给你做一碗，你等着啊。”甄老板开心的搓搓手上的围裙，转身到后厨去了。

小磊这时才偷偷摸摸从甄粉世家门外摸进来，趁人不备捏着张狂的下巴深深吻了一口，笑眯眯拉着张狂往甄粉世家里屋走。

甄粉世家原来是甄家祖宅，两室一厅的大小，前面大厅改建成了食堂，后面的两间屋子一间是甄老板夫妇的，一间就是侄女甄纯的。小磊领着张狂来的便是第二间，甄纯的房间。

这是张狂第一次进女孩子的闺房，满屋都是青春可爱的气息，粉色碎花的窗帘、各种布艺手工的装饰，还有看起来就柔和温暖的小床，床上还放着个雪白雪白的大熊，毛茸茸香香软软的样子。

“纯纯呢，不在？”张狂纤长的手指划过纯纯书桌上一排排厚实的参考书，随意选了一本翻着，看得出纯纯是个爱学习的好女孩，书上密密麻麻的标注着各种笔记。

“她跑了。”小磊确认了一眼屋外没人，然后关好门，“和人私奔了。”

“什么？”张狂手里的参考书碰的一下落在了桌上，“她干嘛去了？！”

“我说她跑了，跟镇上的小混混伦巴私奔了。”小磊有些吃醋，他以前就知道张狂对纯纯有好感，只是没想到知道这个消息的张狂如此失态。

“不可能，纯纯那么乖……不可能的！一定是伦巴那混蛋骗她了！”张狂失魂落魄的就往门外走，“我要把她追回来！”

“她喜欢伦巴！”小磊一把攥住张狂的胳膊，“她几年前就跟伦巴在一起了，这次考上大学她就拿着录取通知书跟伦巴跑了，连甄老板都没告诉！她让我帮她把这间屋子锁了钥匙还给甄老板，她不准备再回来了！”

“不可能……不会的……我要把她追回来……”张狂一心只想着甄纯，半点没注意到小磊越来越阴沉的脸色。

“我就不该告诉你，”小磊拽着张狂的胳膊便把他摔在了甄纯的床上，整个人都压了上去，“没想到你爱她这么深？”

“不是！”张狂心虚的接口反驳，“我只是……我只是担心她一个女孩子，叫人骗了怎么办……”

“担心她？”小磊骑跨在张狂大腿上，狂躁的开始脱自己的衣服，“那你怎么不担心担心我？我去外国的话我们就要分开了！”

“分开？”听到这个词，张狂脸上紧张的神色松动了一瞬间。

“分开你很开心？”小磊瞧出了张狂如释重负的心思，粗鲁扯开张狂身上的西装西裤把他白白嫩嫩的屁股露了出来，“我已经要跟我爸妈摊牌，出国也要带你走，你别想跑！”  
  
“磊磊，你别这样……”张狂害怕的安抚着气愤的小磊，一边拽着自己被脱下来一半的裤子不让小磊得逞，“我们有话好好说，这是纯纯的房间……我们别这样……我们出去说好吗……”  
  
“纯纯纯纯全他妈都是纯纯！”张狂嘴里提到别人的名字对小磊来说无疑是火上浇油，他更生气了，用力掰开张狂的双腿没做润滑就粗暴的捅了进去。  
  
“呃啊——”张狂吃痛闷哼出声，虽然他已经被男人操熟了但没有润滑扩张的小穴冷不防插进一根粗壮的阴茎还是有些吞咽不下。  
  
“夹这么紧是想夹断我吗！你再找更多男人操你去吗？”小磊也被紧致的小穴夹住动弹不得，鸡巴只进去了一半，他火气未消，伸出手掌连连击打张狂雪白的臀，把个白白的臀肉掌掴成了桃红。  
  
张狂从生下来还没有受过如此大的侮辱，更别说被小自己这么多岁的学生打了屁股，脖子涨的通红整个人都震颤了起来，脸埋在甄纯雪白的大熊肚子上呜呜地哭了。  
  
小磊在气头上哪管张狂是什么心情，扛着张狂一条白腿就卖力的耕耘，时而九浅一深时而一下肏的比一下深，插的张狂两腿间水声淅淅沥沥，肉体的结合处淫水都被捣成了沫。  
  
张狂把脸埋在甄纯的床上，鼻尖嗅着属于甄纯这个女孩子的香味，下身却光裸着被个男人操出了水，也许还要被肏一辈子，想得更难过了，再加上得知甄纯早有喜欢的人还跟人跑了，心里又酸又苦，那漂亮眼睛里的眼泪跟断了线的珠子似得，只是不知是被小磊肏哭了更多还是心里难过更多。  
  
这边甄纯床上小磊和张狂正上演活色生香的春宫，那边食堂里甄老板做好了碗粉却找不见张狂，困惑间听到侄女房间有响声，便端着粉碗过来瞧瞧。  
  
一开门，只见那人人尊敬的张老师正光着屁股夹着男人的大鸡巴吞的开心，俊朗隽秀的脸上满是红云还含羞带怯挂着泪珠，嘴里咿咿呀呀被操出了娇美的呻吟……更让人吃惊的是操着张老师的不是别人，正是甄老板介绍给张老师的得意门生小磊！  
  
甄老板感觉一阵天旋地转天昏地暗，手上丰盛美味的那碗粉就这么咚的一下砸在了地上，心里就两个字‘完了完了’，唐老总得杀了他吧。  
  
张狂愣愣看着打开的门，鼻尖还啜泣着，就这样当甄老板的面被小磊操中前列腺敏感的射了出来。

和小磊的事被人撞破后便闹的沸沸扬扬，整个马兰街包括镇子都在散播着关于张狂的流言。

补习班已经关掉了，根本不可能有重开的一天。张狂整日躲在家里不出门，日常的用品都是好心的恰恰恰帮他送来，连带外面的言论也是恰恰恰转达。

放下手里一直攥着的那张纸条，张狂面无表情的吞咽恰恰恰带过来的面包。他已经很久没吃正经的食物了，因为他不能出去买菜，不能抛头露面，更别说去一趟饭店，有的人甚至知道是他要买就会立刻把东西收掉不卖了。

“狂，你说句话啊，我担心你。”恰恰恰瞅着日渐消瘦的张狂，担心极了，自从那件事以后张狂就不爱说话，也没什么表情了。

“恰恰，外面……怎样了？”张狂咽下嘴里的食物。他已经从之前恰恰恰的转达中知道小磊被他父母关了禁闭不许出家门一步，大学开学后就立刻打包全家移民国外。至今他还记得那天小磊母亲歇斯底里对自己叫骂的样子，他还记得小磊的爸爸唐总砸了一沓钱说是给他补课的费用，然后又从包里掏出了另一沓钱甩在他脸上，冷笑着说感谢他卖给自己儿子，并希望他以后别再纠缠小磊了。

也就是这么一闹，全毁了，该知道的不该知道的都知道了。

“外面还是那些话，都没好话，你不听也罢。我们聊点高兴的，等风头过了我带你散散心——”

“说，他们都说我什么。”张狂那双眼睛黑亮黑亮，就这么扫了恰恰恰一下。

恰恰恰被黑曜石般的眼珠盯的一凛，呐呐的没有说话。

“算了，我出去下，你没事也回家吧，这些天多谢你。”看恰恰恰的样子，张狂笑笑，没再为难他，转身洗了把脸出了门。

恰恰恰楞愣看着张狂灿然的笑脸，已经多久没见到的笑容终于又出现在了张狂脸上，只是却隐隐令人察觉出不祥。他四下看看张狂被人打砸一空的补习班，看到了那张张狂一直一直攥着的纸条，正面是他不认得的化学公式，背面是张狂的字迹。

原来张狂已经解开了小磊的难题，那道公式：你的美偷走了我的心。

屋外是许久没见的太阳，太过温暖耀眼了。张狂仰脸沐浴了一会阳光，抬脚向镇子的车站走去。他还是那身显身材的黑西装，还是一如既往挺胸抬头的模样。

他已经学会过滤掉恶意的眼光和背后的窃窃私语。

路过美容院的时候刚从里面做了个时髦造型的几个地头蛇轻浮地冲张狂吹着口哨，“哟，张老师，嘛去啊，给学生补习？”

“补到床上去了吧哈哈哈哈，什么时候能给我们也补补？”一个混混暧昧轻佻地视奸张狂，还伸手想去摸张狂的脸，“长得就他妈骚，怪不得爱给人干屁股！”

“要不，我们哥几个给张老师补补，这可是大补啊。”另一个揉着自己胯间膨胀的鼓包猥琐的笑起来。

张狂甩开混混们摸上来的手转身想走，却被他们团团围住拦了上来。

“别走啊张老师，你也挽救一下我们这些失足小青年，你给我们辅导过了说不定我们也能考个好大学。”混混淫笑着抹了抹张狂西装的衣领，上好的料子就是不一样，滑得很，只是不知道待会撕开了衣服里面的身子是不是一样滑嫩。

“你可滚吧，张老师这眼睛在头顶上的哪瞧得起你？人张老师只给有钱人卖屁股，都不知道给多少男人操了才穿得起高级西装。”另一个混混打开那人调戏张狂的手，一副谄媚讨好的样子说话却更恶毒。

张狂耳朵涨的通红，脸上青一阵白一阵。他本来以为自己已经免疫了，但这些污蔑羞辱一句一句拍在他脸上让他脸上生疼。

“放我走。”张狂闭了闭眼睛，尽力让自己平静下来。他出来是为了办事不是为了和人吵架的。

“陪我们好好玩玩就让你走。”混混们围的更紧了，强行拉扯着把张狂往美容院墙边的巷子里领。里面是红灯区，经常有小姐站街叫卖，床和安全套都方便着呢，只要张狂进去了就别想囫囵出来，几个混混轮着来一遍他就得少半条命。

双拳难敌四手，张狂被混混们七手八脚困住架起来就往巷子里抱。他疯狂挣扎叫喊着踹了一个混混拉住他腿的胳膊，脚刚一沾地就冲进美容院抢了一把锋利的剃头刀子。

“我说了放我走。”张狂双手握着吹毛立断的剃刀，凶狠的盯着那些欺负他的人。

混混有两个变了脸色怯懦的往后退去，另一个领头的色急攻心也恼羞成怒，上前一步还想去拉张狂。

“干嘛，都干嘛呢？”街道办何主任本来在边上的公告栏清理告示，见这边出事了忙赶过来，敲打起那几个混混，“小赵小孙小钱啊，你们这个月的良好青年评先评优的分数下来了吗，扣干净了可要倒给我钱的。”

“我们跟张老师开个玩笑，开个玩笑。”几个混混交换了眼色，忙不迭开溜了。

何主任盯着那几个逃跑的混混良久，叹了口气看看张狂，伸手抽掉了他手里的剃刀，“我能帮你一次，帮不了你第二次，你还是走吧离开这里……”

听见那么多污言秽语那么多侮辱诽谤，张狂都没有哭，但何主任这句关心却让他战栗着鼻酸了。

没有再理会张狂，也没有像看奇闻一样的眼光，何主任又去收拾公告栏去了。他把上面不知是谁贴的一张张跟张狂有关的污言秽语大字报撕下来，他没有去看那些骂人的话，也没有去看上面贴着的张狂裸露的照片，只是帮他一张张全收拾干净烧掉了。

很久没好好进食的虚弱身体在刚才奋力挣扎中有些脱力，有些晕眩，张狂慢慢靠着马兰街的墙坐了下来。

太阳还是很暖啊，只是不知道是谁又挡住了张狂的太阳。

一只熟悉的年轻的干净的有力的手伸出来，出现在了张狂眼前，想要拉他起来。

张狂没有见到太阳，却又遇见了他的深渊……

他瞧着小磊的样子，觉得小磊似乎瘦了，也成熟了不少，只是伸出的右手腕上包着的手帕让张狂有些在意。

小磊顺着张狂的视线看到自己的腕子，阳光灿烂的一笑，小心用手帕完全遮掉皮肤上自残的伤疤。他已经自由了。

“哥，我带你走。”

\------------【HE的请止步，以下是BE时间，HE党不要看】----------------

张狂迎着他的深渊走去，日光下，深渊没有影子。

【番外乌漆墨黑小彩蛋】

又被人贴上去了。何主任恼怒一把将公告栏上淫秽的东西撕下来。他看都不用看都可以认出来是关于张狂的。

到底谁这么恨张狂要一遍又一遍污辱他，一遍一遍贴这种东西在街上！

何主任随手又烧掉了几张大字报，却在燃烧的火光中发现了点亮亮的东西。

抬抬深度近视的眼镜，他发现那是几个粘在大字报浆糊里的小亮片，舞女裙子上常见的东西。

原来恰恰恰一天最开心的时间是泡在舞厅跟舞女们取乐，但现在他变了，寻欢作乐对他来说索然无味，只有回家更让他感兴趣。

恰恰恰一回到家里就锁上门把自己摔在床上，偷摸从枕头套里掏出几张他洗出来珍藏的照片，这样的照片他还有整整好几摞，上面全都是一个人，一个光裸的男人。

这宝贝还是在马兰街糖厂后边的垃圾桶里发现的，那整整一卷拍好的胶卷都被不知谁扯的稀巴烂，恰恰恰试过只有完好的几张能洗出来，不过这几张就够了。

那天他还是先注意到垃圾桶里散着几份印着张狂西装革履样子的招生宣传单，宣传单都被剪的去掉了无关的部分，只留张狂的身影。这宣传单还是当初他帮张狂跑的，都好久之前的东西了，没想到会出现在这里。恰恰恰便有些好奇，去翻了翻才发现是唐家小公子小磊的东西，跟这些东西一起的就有这个胶卷，他只看了几眼就认出胶卷里拍的是张狂，是赤身露体的张狂。

隔了几天唐家来张狂补习班闹起来，他才理清了原来小磊和张狂真的搞出了事。

其实在张狂喝醉了被小磊带走，恰恰恰就隐隐约约察觉出来了，但是不敢细想，这下全暴露了他也全明白了。

那毛头小子有什么好，还不如跟着他恰恰恰，好歹他恰恰恰是真对张狂好。

恰恰恰拿着偷摸跑去镇外私人照相馆洗出来的照片，脑子里闪过一念。

对啊，要是张狂真知道他对他有多好就好了。

END  



End file.
